In a hydraulically controlled device such as a fork lift truck or a front end loader, a hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly is used to raise and lower the load. Particularly in a front end loader, the force required to raise the load will vary considerably depending on the type of work that is being done. For example, the initial force required to move the front end loader may be considerable and as soon as the loader clears, the amount of force required can drop suddenly. It is important at that instant to have a controlled fluid flow rate to eliminate any sudden or jerky motion of the load. Efforts to overcome this problem have been directed primarily to systems wherein the valve spool is moved in order to control the flow rate to the cylinder passage. This involves a complicated external pressure sensing arrangement that will respond to pressure changes and move the entire valve spool. As as example, in copending application Ser. No. 403,509, filed Oct. 4, 1973 entitled "Pressure Compensating Fluid Control Valve" of James O. Byers and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, a hydraulic valve is shown having pressure compensation by controlling the position of the valve spool.